


Some dwelt age-long in the Vale of the Great River

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anduin - Freeform, Gen, Lenwe - Freeform, Nandor - Freeform, Reference to character death, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Denethor makes the decision to lead his people west into Beleriand to join up with Thingol again.





	Some dwelt age-long in the Vale of the Great River

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM prompt 2018: ...but the water before them was dark, with only a few curling wisps like steam among the reeds by the bank. (Fellowship of the Ring, “A Conspiracy Unmasked”).  
> Tolkien100 prompt: The Great River.  
> What made me connect these two prompts was [Oshun's bio of Lenwe](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/reference/characterofthemonth/lenwe.php), which was recently posted to the Silmarillion Writers Guild Archive, for March's newsletter, and the questions she raises in it.

The water of the Great River was dark. Wisps curled up like steam among the reeds by the bank where Denethor crouched, listening for sounds of attack. He had argued with his father ever since rumour of Thingol’s kingdom had reached them. Denethor wished to go and see; Lenwe would have none of it. Yet now that his father lay slain by one of the fell beasts from the North, Denethor found himself loath to leave the Anduin. But his decision was made: he would gather his people and lead them west, to what safety he could find for them.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words in Word.
> 
> The title is adapted from a quotation from HoME (The War of the Jewels, Quendi and Eldar), which is cited in Oshun's bio.


End file.
